


Swimming

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT 2012 human AU's [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Casey is a caring boyfriend, Human AU, Leo is dumbfounded, Multi, Raph can't swim, Rasey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Raph can't swim and hasn't told anyone, so of course disaster strikes when his three brothers, Donnie's girlfriend April, and his boyfriend Casey, all decide to spend a day at the pool.





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: (not that it matters all that much)  
> Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey: 17 yrs  
> April: 18 yrs  
> Casey: 21 yrs

Raphael Hamato was freaking out, not only was his family going to a pool and he couldn't swim (something he'd miraculously been able to keep a secret from his brothers for 17 years), but their two friends, Casey Jones and April O'Neil were coming. Raph and Casey had been dating for about a year and Raph still wasn't ready to tell Casey he couldn't swim. No-one knew, not even Splinter.

"Dude! You ready for the pool!?" Mikey asked excitedly, yelling at Raph from across the car. "Sure Mikey." Raph replied, smiling nervously at his little brother. Mikey then went back to his conversation with Donnie, something about Mikey trying to convince Donnie to swim and Donnie refusing, listing every possible bad outcome that could happen from going into the water.

"Raph, Dude? You ok?" Casey asked, seeing that his boyfriend looked nervous as hell, digging his finger-nails into his palm like he sometimes did when he was nervous or stressed. Casey took pride in the fact that he could notice things about Raph that sometimes not even his brothers were aware of, like for example, Casey had been the one to tell Raph's brothers about the digging-finger-nails-into-palms thing and all three of Raph's brothers had been shocked to hear this (shocked because of the fact that they hadn't recognized that as a sign of nervousness before).

"I'm ok, just... a little tired Case, that's all." Raph replied, hoping that even though he'd paused he'd convinced Casey anyway.

"Ok..." Casey replied, definitely not buying the excuse. "Hey, Leo? Does Raph seem a bit nervous to you?" Casey asked, turning to his left where Leo sat. Normally Casey would ask Donnie because he seemed to always have the right answers when it came to Raph, probably because they were twins. Casey never asks Leo about anything but this was a special case because Donnie was out of reach and Leo was the closest one to him at the moment.

Leo surveyed his younger brother thoughtfully before answering the question. "Yeah, he kinda does..." Leo finally replied, watching his younger brother dig his nails into his palm. 'Wonder why?' Casey thought, watching his boyfriend with concern.

Raph looked over at Casey and caught him staring, Raph then turned his face away, blushing. 'Cute' Casey thought, smiling a little at his boyfriend's reaction.

As soon as they got to the pool, they happily realized they were the only ones there, so they'd have the huge out-door pool all to them-selves.

Mikey and Casey quickly ran to pick out the best table while Leo and April walked behind the two, scolding them for running near the pool, while Donnie and Raph both walked a little slower, Donnie because he was reading a book while walking and Raph because he was nervous. As soon as everyone had put their stuff down on a table, Mikey and Casey both ran and cannon-balled into the deep end of the pool, Casey creating a huge splash while Mikey's splash was slightly smaller but still big.

April then just got into the shallow end, Mikey coming over and them starting a splash fight. Leo told everyone to be safe once more before he looked at both Raph and Donnie, who were still standing by the table. "Aren’t you guys going to swim?" Leo asked, looking like he was prepared to get in himself.

"I'm reading Leo." Donnie replied in a sort of 'duh' tone. "I will in a sec Leo..." Raph answered, his mind going through a million different ways to keep his secret but also make everyone happy (mostly Casey and Mikey). "Don, get in the pool, your book can wait." Leo commanded. "Fine." Donnie replied, rolling his eyes but getting in the pool and making his way over to April. April stopped he water fight with Mikey in order to talk with Donnie, Mikey becoming bored and coming to butt into the conversation.

"Raph? Are you feeling alright?" Leo asked. "I'm fine." Raph replied, continuing to stare at the pool with fearful wide eyes. "Ok, you're just seeming a little pale and panic-y." Leo stated. Raph knew he'd have to get in the pool eventually, so he just carefully got into the shallow end, slowing making his way over to April, Donnie, and Mikey, silently panicking the whole time.

"Hey, Raph! Come over here babe!" Casey called from the deepest part of the pool, not knowing Raph was panicking. "O-ok." Raph replied, getting out of the pool and then walking over to the deep end, staying on the side of the pool as Casey swam over to him. "Dude, you gonna jump?" Casey asked, confused as he saw Raph's eyes grow wide as the question.

"Maybe..." Raph answered, seeing Casey look at him confused. Raph heard Mikey's footsteps behind him and before he knew what was happening he was underwater and as he sank further everything was getting darker.

Casey quickly swam backwards and laughed as Mikey snuck up behind Raph and pushed him in. Everyone waited for a minute for Raph to resurface but everyone started to since something was wrong when it passed the point where Raph should have resurfaced. "He's been under for way too long." Leo announced, his voice a bit shaky. Casey didn't wait for anyone to say anything else, he climbed quickly out the side of the pool, and dived. Casey's vision was blurry as soon as he was under-water, but he could faintly make out where Raph was. What scared Casey was that Raph looked completely lifeless!

Casey got his arms around Raph's waist, holding him close and swimming toward the surface. Once Casey resurfaced he brought Raph over to the edge of the pool and got out, carrying Raph with him. Everyone crowded around Raph and Casey in a panic as Casey began CPR after he found that Raph wasn't breathing.

Everyone visibly relaxed as Raph finally drew in one shaky breath after the other, his eyes fluttering open after a few minutes. "Raph are you ok?!" Casey asked as soon as Raph was fully awake. "I'm ok Case." Raph reassured, wincing when he coughed because his throat felt like someone rubbed sandpaper through it repeatedly. Casey smiled in relief as he helped Raph sit up and held him close to his chest. "Why didn't you tell anyone you couldn't swim, and how've we not found out, we're your brothers!" Leo exclaimed, almost yelling at Raph.

"S-sorry. I didn't tell you guys because by the time I was told we were going to the pool everyone seemed really excited to go... and I don't know how you guys didn't find out earlier, but I was trying to hide it from you because I was embarrassed." Raph spilled out, hiding his face in Casey's chest, as if scared of getting yelled at again, and probably to hide his embarrassment at admitting all that.

Leo stood with a face of complete dumbstruck-ness as his brain took in what Raph had just told them. Meanwhile, Casey picked Raph up bridal-style with a soft towel wrapped around his shivering boyfriend. For a while Casey just sat there in silence holding Raph as everyone else got the stuff together because after the almost-drowning-incident, they had decided to go home. "Hey Raph?" Casey whispered, not sure if his boyfriend was still awake. "Mhn?" Raph replied, making a muffled questioning noise. "You know you can always come to us about anything, right? You shouldn't just hide something like this that could threaten your safety, not even if your embarrassed or you think it might ruin our fun, promise?" Casey asked, looking down at his boyfriend who had once again hidden his face against Casey's chest in embarrassment. "Promise." Raph mumbled, looking up at Casey to let Casey know he was serious. "Good. I love you." Casey said, smiling warmly down at the smaller boy he held in his lap. "I love you too Case." Raph mumbled, already falling asleep, tired and cold from his near-death experience.

On the car ride home everyone was silent, Mikey and Raph comfortably asleep while everyone else was lost in thought and April was driving. Once they got back to the Hamato house they all got out the car and Casey brought Raph upstairs. Once inside Raph's room Casey fished around inside the closet, finding a few pairs of sweatpants and a few t-shirts that he'd left over the many times he'd slept over. Casey dressed both himself and Raph in some comfortable clothes and climbed into bed, Casey sliding the covers over Raph, who was surprisingly still shivering a bit, and wrapped his arm around him, falling asleep to the comforting sound of Raph's even breathing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I always pick on Raph... i'll pick on someone else eventually, probably.


End file.
